1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for assembling fins and tubes for heat exchangers, and more particularly to an apparatus for automatically assembling a heat exchanger composed of a plurality of heat exchanger units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional apparatus for automatically assembling a cross fin tube type heat exchanger as shown in Japanese Patent Examined Publication No. 41817/1984, a number of fins are stacked on a fixture disposed on a rotary table, and tubes are automatically inserted into tube insertion holes formed in the fins while the rotary table is being rotated in an intermittent manner. According to this apparatus, it is possible to assemble heat exchangers of different types each having different fin lengths. Also, a fin manufacturing apparatus is known in which fins formed by a well known fin press machine are cut into a predetermined fin length while being sucked by suction plates, and thereafter, the fins are stacked one by one along stacking bars which serve to guide the fins to be stacked. There are many other well known machines such as a hair-pin bender and a tube opening device.
However, in any of these machines, it is necessary to manually supply the necessary number of heat exchanger components such as fins and tubes for machine working. Therefore, the works are not effective and many working persons are needed therefor. Although there are known some automatic working lines in series of fin formation, hair-pin bending, assembling and tube opening, it is impossible to deal with different type heat exchangers.